1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of leadframe transport systems and methods therefore, and more particularly, is an independent leadframe transport system which is separable and independent from the tool(s), in which each leadframe is individually held by a leadframe handler assembly thereby eliminating the stresses normally imparted to the leadframe, and a method therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Historically the transportation of leadframes through tool(s), used to cut, bend, mark, separate, etc., has been performed by directly manipulating and physically moving a leadframe from position to position, or from tool to tool. This direct handling of the leadframe imparts a great deal of working stress to the leadframe. In past times of large geometry integrated circuits and their correspondingly rigid leadframes, these stresses could be tolerated by the leadframe and its associated integrated circuit. However, today""s technology has developed much smaller and much more dense integrated circuits. Therefore, the leadframes have also had to become correspondingly smaller, and thus are much more fragile than their predecessors. These smaller geometry, more fragile, leadframes are very susceptible to physical damage as the leadframes are directly handled by the leadframe transport system (xe2x80x9cleadframe transportxe2x80x9d hereinafter) and stack equipment, particularly during high speed operations, or during physical handling by human operators. Additional problems arise when the leadframe transport and tool(s) are a compact integrated unit, and when damage of a leadframe occurs, such as the bending or tearing of the leadframe. Such a deformed leadframe often results in jamming of the leadframe transport and tool(s). This jamming requires the services of an experienced technician to disassemble the leadframe transport and tool(s), remove the damaged leadframe, repair the leadframe transport and tool(s), and assemble the leadframe transport and tool(s) again. During the period of time needed to solve the jammed leadframe problem the entire integrated-circuit processing equipment (xe2x80x9cequipmentxe2x80x9d hereinafter) is non-functional, resulting in expensive production losses due to idle equipment and lost production capacity.
A further problem due to the fragility of today""s modern leadframes, is that at times it may be necessary for an operator to physically remove a leadframe from the leadframe transport for inspection. This inspection involves the direct physical handling of the leadframe by the operator. The operator must remove the leadframe from the leadframe transport by hand, conduct the inspection, and then return the leadframe to the leadframe transport. The physical handling of a leadframe by an operator easily results in very large stresses being imparted to this fragile leadframe. Additionally, alignment problems may occur between the leadframe and the tool when the operator attempts to re-insert the leadframe back into the leadframe transport.
Therefore a need existed for a leadframe transport and method to handle these new fragile leadframes to avoid irreparable and expensive damage to leadframes and the associated integrated circuit. Additionally, a need existed for a leadframe transport and method to handle these new fragile leadframes so as to prevent jamming and subsequent damage to the leadframe transport and tool(s). Yet another need existed for a leadframe transport and a method to allow the easy removal of damaged leadframes from the leadframe transport without requiring the complete disassembly of the leadframe transport and tool(s).
An object of the present invention is to provide a leadframe transport and method which can, beside the rigid leadframes, handle fragile leadframes and avoid irreparable and expensive damage to leadframes and the associated integrated circuit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a leadframe transport and method to transport fragile leadframes so as to prevent jamming and subsequent damage to the leadframe transport and tool(s).
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a leadframe transport and a method to allow the easy removal of damaged leadframes from the leadframe transport and tool(s) without requiring the disassembly of the leadframe transport and tool(s).
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a method of processing leadframes allowing the removal of the leadframe transport from the tool area of the equipment is disclosed. The method of processing leadframes allowing the removal of a leadframe transport from the tool area of the equipment comprises the steps of; providing a leadframe transport carousel adapted and configured to be coupled to a stack unit, adapting and configuring the stack unit to be translationally hinged whereby the leadframe transport carousel is selectively translated between an in-tool position within the tool area and an out-tool position without the tool area.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawing.